


When can I see you again?

by Chatspunsaregold52



Series: Miraculous songfics [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Communication, Gen, Learning to Work Together, Songfic, for the most part platonic, just starting out, pretty soon after Stoneheart, slightly canon divergent maybe?, these li'l cuties still have a lot to learn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chatspunsaregold52/pseuds/Chatspunsaregold52
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir are at the beginning of what promises to be a beautiful partnership. Chat Noir wants to know where they stand.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous songfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977982
Kudos: 7





	When can I see you again?

**Author's Note:**

> Song: When can I see you again? by Owl City  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qM1YMeDsc-M

"Miraculous Ladybug!", the superheroine called as she tossed her Lucky Charm into the air, the cloud of ladybugs cleaning up all the damage that had built up during the akuma attack. She was getting better at this. It was her third or fourth akuma attack, and she was improving. She may not be perfect yet, but at least she had managed to purify the butterfly this time. No more repeat attacks anymore, thank you very much. 

Just as she was turning to leave, her partner caught her wrist. 

"Wait, Ladybug, I was hoping we could talk a bit? I just want to figure this whole thing out", he said, waving his hand vaguely. She wasn't quite sure what he meant by "this whole thing", but she couldn't fight against the pleading look in his green eyes. 

"Yeah, sure. I actually have somewhere to be right now, but do you want to meet up later? Say, eight o'clock on the Eiffel tower?", she asked him, seeing his firm nod in response before he dashed off. 

~~~~~

Ladybug swung onto the tower. "What's up, Chat Noir?", she asked. Her partner looked up, smiling. 

"Hey there, bug. Can I call you bug?", he inquired. She shot him a look, but he continued regardless. "I, I just wanted to sit down and... lay some ground rules, I guess."

Ladybug nodded. "Smart. Alright, did you have any ideas to start us out?"

He looked down, collecting his thoughts before he finally spoke. "I was thinking we could meet up like this every once in a while. To patrol the city, or to catch up, or talk strategy... really anything. I just, I think it would be good to have a surefire way to communicate, even when we're not having akuma attacks. And, I mean, I wouldn't complain about having someone to talk to about life and stuff. Without giving revealing details, of course."

Ladybug contemplated this for a minute. "I like that. And we could train and stuff, too. What else did you have in mind?"

~~~~~

After their discussion, they simply sat on the metal beams of the tower and watched the night sky. The stars, at least the ones they could see from their brightly lit city, shone as if only for them, lighting the cool metal on which they sat. Looking down, Ladybug could see the city dotted with lights, as if reflecting the light of the stars. 

"It's beautiful, isn't it?", she asked Chat Noir in a hushed voice.

"What is?"

"The city. _Our_ city _._ "

And it was. She felt like she could sit forever just taking in this view. Maybe she hadn't wanted to be a superhero at first. Maybe she was still figuring things out, trying to get over her clumsiness. Maybe the thought of such a huge responsibility terrified her. But she was glad that she got the chance to become Ladybug. To protect her city. 

"I, Ladybug, vow to always watch over and protect my city to the best of my abilities, and to work hard with my partner, Chat Noir, to defeat Hawkmoth and bring peace to Paris once more!", she cried out, unable to stop herself. Besides her, Chat Noir chuckled. If she was being honest, she had pretty much forgotten he was there.

"And I thought I was the dramatic one, bug."

"It seems there's a lot you don't know about me then. So, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Do you vow to watch over and protect your city to the best of your abilities, and to work hard with me, your partner, to defeat Hawkmoth and bring peace to Paris once more?"

His answer, when he finally gave it, was soft and thoughtful. "I do."

She nodded. "Glad we're in agreement, then. I probably should get going. Thanks for meeting up with me, Chat Noir." She stood up, grabbing her yoyo and preparing to swing away. 

"Wait, Ladybug! When can I see you again?"

She winked and grinned. "Don't worry, I'll be around. See you soon, _chaton_." She saluted him then, jumping off the roof and swinging away to who knows where. 

As he watched his new partner leave, Chat's found his lips curling up. Yes, this would be a beautiful partnership, and he had a feeling they could do anything if they stuck together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Hey, I'm pretty tired. I should probably go to bed early tonight, get some extra sleep.  
> Also me: *stays up way too late writing not one, not two, but three new fics*  
> Huh, I wonder why I'm so tired. Crazy, right?  
> Also, yeah, I know it's cheesy, but I like the idea of our li'l baby heroes before they really get into the groove of things, trying to figure life out.


End file.
